Goodbye, Love
by TardisBluePen
Summary: RENT. RogerMimi. Not really a songfic but set during one of the songs from RENT. Mimi's thoughts during the song. Story better than summary, definitely worth a read! my first fanfiction, so if u read, pleez review! full summary inside. No flames!


YAY!! My first fanfiction!!! W00T!!

Pleez Pleez Pleez R&R!!

Title: Goodbye, Love

Author: -XRentHead4LifeX- (aka, yours truly!)

Rating: T (just in case)

Pairing: Roger/Mimi

POV: None (3rd person)

Disclaimer: You must've guessed it. Don't own, so don't sue!! I wish I did own it though…

**A/N:** Okay, so this is basically just a one-shot about what is going through Mimi's head during the ending of the song 'Goodbye, Love" (this song is in the deleted scenes on the DVD). But I did add in my own part at the end! This story is from the movie RENT not the Broadway show, so sorry if I'm not completely accurate to the Broadway storyline. Even if you haven't seen it, hopefully you will be able to get what is going on.

_Italics_ are Mimi's lyrics

_Italics _inside '' are Roger's lyrics

_Italics_ inside - - are everybody else's lyrics

The very last quote inside "" is Mimi talking! Don't confuse this for part of the song!

Anyway, on with the story!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_I'll call…I hate the fall.'_

The door opened and, suddenly, there he was, intent upon quickly walking out but, upon seeing her, now stopped dead in his tracks. She quickly brought her hand up to her face to wipe away the tears that been silently falling upon hearing his words just moments before. But she was too late, for his gaze was set upon her, unmoving. He had not failed to notice. And although she knew how much emotion was showing on her face upon seeing him again, she could read nothing on his. All she could do was stare into his eyes. His beautiful eyes. The ones she never thought she'd see again. One last time.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he spoke.

'_You heard?'_

The sadness in was clear in his voice.

Mimi tried to keep herself calm…without success. Her voice cracked.

_Every word…_

Silence. Five seconds seemed to take ten minutes to pass.

Not knowing what else to do, Roger looked away as he began to walk past her, his bag slung over his shoulder, trying not to let his eyes give him away.

Mimi closed her eyes and turned to face him, speaking again.

_You don't want baggage without lifetime guarantees_

Roger stopped, still without turning to face her.

Why was it so hard for him to understand that she had her baggage, too?

_You don't want to watch me die_

Well, it was too late for that. She was half-way there, why stop now?

_I just came to say goodbye love, goodbye love_

He turned to look at her, and this time, she could every emotion he was trying to hide.

Mark came forward, looking back and forth between the tow of them, as though he could not believe what he was seeing.

And that's when Mimi realized, that this was it.

_Came to say goodbye love, goodbye_

This was her last chance.

He turned away, and began walking, steadily away from her…again.

_Just came to say goodbye love_

'_Glory'_

The very last time she would be able to tell him…before he left.

_Goodbye love_

'_One blaze of glory'_

She tried to follow him, but she had only gone a few steps before her legs refused to go any further.

_Goodbye love_

He stopped and looked up at her one last time. The tears he was trying in vain to hold back were steadily falling.

_Goodbye_

He was walking, again. Why couldn't he just stop walking, and stay with her?

'_I have to find…'_

That was it. He was gone. And now, it was over.

Roger went to his car. About to get in, he saw Benny heading towards the building. Roger just stared. Out of all the people he wanted to see right now, Benny was far down on the list.

Benny, his face sympathetic, and filled with apology, for what had happened with Mimi and sadness, that Roger was leaving, just looked at the ground. He knew how Roger must have felt. Looking back up, hoping to speak some words of advice to Roger, to tell him the truth about what had happened, he looked up only to find that Roger was getting into the car. Benny sighed, and continued into the building.

Mimi, her hands clutching the stair banister so tightly, she might have been afraid of fainting, was still staring at the spot where Roger had last been standing before he disappeared.

Benny approached her, about to put his arm around her, but she pushed it back.

_Please, don't touch me, understand I'm scared_

Her voice was shaky._  
I need to go away_

She began to descend the stairs, almost at a run, as if to get out of the building and catch Roger before he could make his getaway.

But then, Mark chipped in.

_-I know a place, a clinic-_

Benny had gotten an idea.

_-A rehab?-_

Might as well. Although she didn't see what good it would do.

_Maybe, could you…?_

Benny nodded.

_-I'll pay…-_

She willed her feet to move, continuing down the stairs. Mimi ran to her room and slammed the door. She sank to the floor, the tears coming again.

_Goodbye love, goodbye love_

_Came to say goodbye love, goodbye_

_Just came to say goodbye love_

Running to the window, she frantically searched for him. But he was already in the car.

_Goodbye love_

It was all she could do to keep herself from jumping from it, from running to Roger and telling him one last time, just how much she loved him. But the car was going, going…gone.

_Goodbye, love_

She sank down to the floor, next to the window, never tearing her from it…hoping Roger would turn around and come back, even tough she knew he wouldn't. It was all too much. The pain and the agony ripping her heart to pieces. She was helpless…deteriorating. Being torn apart…from the inside-out. Reaching into her pocket, Mimi pulled out a small bag. Her stash.

_Hello, disease_

Mimi sighed. A single tear falling from her already bloodshot eyes and onto her heavily tear-stained cheeks, memories of Roger floating through her mind, she opened the bag.

"I love you…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: **For some reason, I noticed that Mimi could be saying goodbye in 2 ways: 1- goodbye to roger because he's leaving (Santa Fe) and, 2- goodbye to roger because this will be the last time she will see him because she will soon die (like in the song 'I die without you'). Just thought that was interesting, so I tried to work both meanings into the story. I might even rewrite this for the entire song, not just this little part of it.

I got the idea for this about 4 days ago. 2 days ago, I start writing, and the next day (today), I finished it and posted it! So, for a story that was written in about 2-3 days, please (!!) tell me how it is!!

Anyway, review!!! Constructive criticism is welcome, but NO flames, seeing as this is my first fanfiction. So, press the purple button and make my day!! You will get cookies!! waves plate of cookies ;) I'm also in need of a beta!! Love you, guys!


End file.
